H2O Songfics
by mjrocksstl96
Summary: This is a collection of short H2O one-shot songfics. Please give me some song request. Most are romance, but some are not. Please read and review.
1. Wasted

**Wasted-Carrie Underwood**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own H2O or any of the characters or any of the songs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zane P.O.V<em>**

I can't find a way to get over Rikki. I have to move on.

_I don't wanna' spend my life jaded, waiting to wake up one day and find, that I've let all these years go by. Wasted._

I keep drinking whiskey thinking all my pain will just melt away, but it won't. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about her beautiful hair, eyes, everything. Kissing Sophie was a huge mistake. If I could change any day of my life, it would be that day.

_I think I finally found my way out._

I'm gonna move somewhere else far away and just start over. No one will know my reputation I had when I lived on the Gold Coast. I can move on past Rikki and onto a whold new life. I hope this goes well. I am taking a chance...

I won't let my whole life go by. _Wasted._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it is really short, but I have a bunch more already written. If I get enough request, I might make some of them into full stories. I accept anonymous reviews and constructive criticism.**


	2. The Time of My Life

**The Time of My Life- David Cook**

_**Bella P.O.V**_

I finally graduated high school. I got into the college of my dreams. The problem? It is halfway across the world in New York City! I can't let this amazing oppurtunity go down the drain; I just hope Will understands. As much as I love him, I can't let him stop me from following my dreams to be on Broadway. I just got the call a few minutes ago that I have a minor role in Broadway's production of "Leagally Blonde." I am so excited, but I have to leave next week! It's not a lot of time to say goodbye and pack, but I have to go, or I know I'll regret it.

_I'll taste every moment_

_ And live it out loud I know this is the time,_

_This is the time_

_ To be more than a name_

_ Or a face in the crowd_

_ I know this is the time_

_ This is the time of my life_

_ Time of my life_

I think I am ready to move on, look towards the sun, and not regret the past. I will make a name for myself and succeed. I will come back and visit as much as possible. Even though when I am on summer break they will still be in school for the winter, I want to make it work. I want to balance my dreams and my friends. I cannot wait! This is going to be the best experience of my life.

_This is the time_

_ To be more than a name_

_ Or a face in the crowd_

_ I know this is the time _

_This is the time of my life_

_ Time of my life_

...Hopefully. Wish me luck! It's time to go pack (I can't forget my script)!


	3. Everywhere

**Everywhere- Michelle Branch**

_**A/N: This one is kind of sad because Zane died in a car crash.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rikki P.O.V.<strong>

I have been seeing Zane in every boy I see since he died. I always dream about him. I hope the dreams are real and the crash was a nightmare. I never like to wake up to find that he is really dead.

_And when I wake you're never there_

_ But when I sleep you're everywhere_

_ You're everywhere_

I vaguely remember the day I was told Zane was dead. The police knocked on the door of my trailer. My first thought was, "Oh crap, what the heck did I do!" After that all I remember was being in denial. I couldn't believe that he was hit by a drunk driver. Just the night before we were hanging out at Mako: laughing... talking... kissing... I can't help but see his face. The face of the person who made me feel so special... loved... safe. I miss him so much. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about him. I miss his hugs, loving words, kisses...

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_ And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_ You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_ I'm not alone_

_ I'm not alone_

He still lives on in my heart and soul. He gives me strength to go on. He goes everywhere with me. No matter what I go through, he will always be there for me. Just like he would be if he was still alive. He comforts me now because he can truly be... _Everywhere._


	4. The Night Before

**The Night Before- Carrie Underwood**

_**Setting: Between seasons 2 and 3, right before Emma leaves**_

* * *

><p><strong> Emma P.O.V.<strong>

I am leaving on a journey to travel the world for a year tomorrow. You might say that sounds amazing, but that means I have to leave Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, and Ash... Ash and I are hanging out at Mako; savoring this last night. After all it will be at least 6 months until we see each other again. I jump into the water, and Ash does the same. We share another kiss, maybe our last.

_They've been dreadin' this moment all summer long_

_ The night before_

_ Life goes on_

_ But here it is_

_ They don't have long_

_ The night before_

_ Life goes on_

He keeps telling me that everything will be okay. I don't know if it will. I mean a whole year of being separated! I'm sitting here thinking about the question that has been haunting me ever since I found out we were leaving, "Should we try to make this work? Or should we just break-up here and now? Not save the heartbreak for the future. This way we could both be set free. We can date different people on our journeys. I think this is the best. Now to tell Ash this." I look at him, tell him, and try to explain. I give him a quick kiss and swim out... softly crying. I go home and make sure I have everything packed. I hate that I just left Ash sitting there. I am afraid though if I would have stayed any longer. I would have broken down sobbing in his arms. I also wouldn't have been able to see him so hurt. But I guess...

_Life ain't fair_

_ And this growin' up stuff man I don't know_

_ I just don't wanna let you go_

_The night before_

_ Life goes on_


	5. Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Don't Forget to Remember Me- Carrie Underwood**

**Cleo P.O.V.**

After I graduated the one thing on my mind was, "Where should I go to college?" I thought since Lewis was in America and everyone else was moving to go to college, I should go away too. So that was when I decided to leave the Gold Coast temporarily. After that I pretty much just had to decide a school. I found a nice furnished apartment and signed the lease. Everything was set for me to leave. That was it; I was standing outside with my family... We had just finished packing the car.

_18 years had come and gone_

_ For momma they flew by_

_ But for me they drug on and on_

_ We were loading up that Chevy_

_ Both tryin' not to cry _

_Momma kept on talking_

_ Putting off good-bye_

_ Then she took my hand and said "Baby don't forget:_

_Before you hit the highway_

_ You better stop for gas_

_ And there's a 50 in the ashtray_

_ In case you run short on cash_

_ Here's a map and here's a Bible_

_ If you ever lose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave_

_ Don't forget to remember me"_

All of us were in tears or close to it. Even Kim was... yes KIM! I left after saying good-bye and hugging everyone one more time. I drove seemingly endlessly; even though in reality, it was only 4 hours away. All I had was me, my iPod, and my favorite childhood stuffed animal. I got to my new apartment and starting dragging in boxes. I called home to tell them I got there safe and that I already missed them. It was so weird being there by myself. To take my mind off of it I unpacked the boxes. I sometimes cried when I came across pictures. I sometime laughed thinking of the memories associated with them. I got most everything settled and decided to be done and go to sleep; it had been a very long day. In the following weeks things started to get less weird, and I got onto a normal schedule. School was fine. I started to make some friends. I never failed though to call all my friends from the Gold Coast. So just like every Sunday I called my family...

_"Hey momma, don't forget:_

_To tell my baby sister _

_I'll see her in the fall _

_And tell me-maw that I miss her_

_ Yeah, I should give her a call_

_And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl_

_ Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be_

_ Don't forget to remember me"_

I hope they all think that it would be impossible to forget me. Just like it would be impossible for me to forget them. I love all of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I am not satisfied at all with this chapter. Maybe it is just because I have a brother and sister in college. I know more about this situation than I do about the others. So anyway review and let me know what you think. Let me know what I could do better. Maybe some song request too please.**_


	6. Somewhere Only We Know

**Somewhere Only We Know**

_A/N: So I know it has been forever since I've updated. My laptop broke and I have not had the patience to sit at the desktop and write. School and marching band also started again, but band is almost over . Enjoy! This happens a few years into the future. They are all about 22 years old. The summer is starting to end._

* * *

><p><em><span>Emma POV<span>_

I swan to Mako for the first time in years; unfortunately college a couple hundred miles away kept me from the moon pool. I didn't even have to think about where I was swimming; it just came naturally.

"_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand"_

The familiar feel of the refreshing, cool water and the sights of fish and dolphins made me feel whole again for the first time since I had left.

"…_and it made me complete."_

Oh how I miss the simpler days when our only worries were about mermaid related things. Now job searches and college leaves no room for mermaids. I miss the comforting feel of being with my friends in the moon pool; it was the only thing that kept me sane. I'm growing up to be an adult, but I'm not sure if I am ready for this. I need something or someone to help me through it all.

"_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on."_

When am I going to be able to have a simple worry free life once again? Probably never… I'm going to go try to find Rikki and Cleo; maybe, just maybe, they'll take some time to go to Mako; after all, it could be the last chance we get to go together. Rikki is always too busy with her husband, Zane, and keeping the café afloat that she hasn't been to the moon pool in ages. Cleo is way too busy considering she is starting med school in a few weeks. She has been a bit better than Rikki about coming out to Mako, but not by much.

"_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?"_

Cleo is moving to go to a great university for med school, and who know where my job in publishing might take me. I want one last day out at Mako in the moon pool with just the three of us. Who knows if we will ever be living in the same city again for the rest of our lives?

"_This could be the end of everything"_

Maybe, just for old times' sake, they'll agree to take a minute out of their insanely busy schedules to go _"Somewhere Only We Know."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how was it? Please review if you have time to! If you don't have the time or the energy I completely understand. Can you guys please submit some song request? Thanks! Do you like Zikki or would you rather me write about friendship between the girls or Clewis or Emmash or Wella or something else? Your requests are appriciated._


	7. Rumour Has It

**Rumour Has It by Adele**

A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate (if anything) and a happy New Year! I apologize for not updating. I got sick, and then I got really busy with make-up work. So enough with the excuses. I wrote this in the car on the way back from vacation today. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>This is a series of letters from Cleo to Lewis during the 2nd season.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"She, she ain't real, she ain't gon' be able to love you like I will."<em>

Dear Lewis,

I'm sorry if I sound rude, but Charlotte is a fake. I know it hurts to hear it, but she is only pretending to love you. She has ulterior motives; she hates me, so she acts as if she loves you. I promise I am not exaggerating. It's your loss becuase I still would do anything for you.

~Cleo

* * *

><p>"She is a stranger. You and I have history."<p>

Dear Lewis,

She showed up and stole your heart. Do you even really know her? I've know you ever since I can remember, and I have loved you for almost as long. Do you remember all the things we have done together? All the trips to Mako? The full moons?

~Cleo

* * *

><p><em>"She's got it all, but baby is that really what you want?"<em>

Lewis,

Now Charlotte has all 3 powers. So what? Do you want to be with a "super mermaid" as she calls it? She can cause more damage than you know if ever give her the chance, so please do not. You would never give her that chance. Or as least the old that I know and love wouldn't...

~Cleo

* * *

><p><em>"She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down." <em>

Lewis,

She is controlling you. Everyone realizes it except for you, even Zane does. You could be so much more without her, but you are so out of it, you will never get it. All of us; Rikki, Zane, Emma, Ash, you, and I; used to have so much fun together, but now, you seem dead and lifeless. She has brought you down so much more than you can tell. You look like a dog on a leash with Charlotte as your master.

~Cleo

* * *

><p><em>"She ain't got your love anymore."<br>"I heard you've been missing me."_

Lewis,

I overheard somebody at the JuiceNet talking about how you don't love Charlotte anymore. Is it true? I am not sure whether or not I think this is a good thing. I also heard that you miss me, so you are leaving her for me. The thing is I don't know who you have become. I'm not sure if I can love you again. She doesn't deserve your love, but I don't think you deserve mine anymore.

~Cleo

* * *

><p><em>"Rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for."<em>

Lewis,

I'm not sure if any of the other rumours are true, but I can guarantee this one is true. I am never coming back to you, and I'm positive about that. It's obvious I don't mean that much to you. Besides, he loves me more than you ever could. Goodbye for good.

~Cleo

* * *

><p><span>AN: So what did you think? I really need some song request. Do you like the letters? I thought this format worked best for this song. Let me know if I should do some more like this or go back to the old format. Also, sorry for any grammatical errors. If you see any please PM me.


	8. Breakeven

**Breakeven- The Script**

A/N: So, I decided I really liked the note format. This is a series of letters from Rikki to Zane and from Zane to Rikki. Neither of them ever send the letters.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing<br>Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
>'Cause I got time while she got freedom"<em>

Dear Zane,

I miss you. There I said it. And I'll say it again. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I've started praying for you to take me back or for me to be able to forget all about you. You should know that I am desperate because I have never been very religious. You have freedom. You got over me by kissing and dating that bitch, Sophie. I'm still waiting it out. I'm dating Kyle, but it just isn't the same. I think about you all the time. I hope you can realize how much I miss you.

Love, Rikki

* * *

><p>Dear Rikki,<p>

I'm barely surviving without you. I cannot live for much longer without you by my side. I gave up trying to get you back and set you free, but unfortunately it didn't set me free. I've tried to speed up the healing process by dating people, but it doesn't work. I broke up with Sophie last week, and now I'm dating the new girl Emily. It isn't working though; apparently only time will heal my broken heart. Sophie only slowed down that process; maybe Emily will speed it up. I love you. I need you to know that. I will do anything for you. I always have, and I always will. I just wish you felt the same way.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even"<em>

Dear Zane,

It wasn't mutual when we broke up. You still wanted me. I tried to convince myself I didn't want you anymore. Now the tables have turned. Now I know that I will never be able to convince myself I don't love you, but you have moved on.

Love, Rikki

* * *

><p>Dear Rikki,<p>

My heart broke when you broke up with me. You took a piece of it with you, and I still have not gotten it back. Apparently you moved on with ease, but I just can't. I love you forever and always.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>Her best days will be some of my worst<br>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping"<em>

Dear Zane,

I bet you are having a wonderful day with your airhead of a girlfriend Emily. It makes my day horrible to see you two doing things we used to do together. I think you care more about her than you ever did about me. You always drop everything you are doing whenever she calls. I guess you don't love me like I love you. Yes, I admit it. I still love you. I never stopped. I have not gotten a good night's sleep since we broke up. I bet you always go to sleep with ease because you are so happy with Emily.

Love, Rikki

* * *

><p>Dear Rikki,<p>

I broke up with Emily yesterday. She could never even try to compete with you. Whenever I see you looking so happy with Kyle, it breaks my heart into even tinier pieces. It makes my day 20 times worse to see you two. I guess Kyle actually puts you first. Does he know your secret? I think he does because last full moon, you spent the night with him. I was selfish the last full moon we were together. I put my friends and myself before you. I can't sleep at night because I'm too busy thinking about us and what could have been, but I assume you fall asleep and dream good things about Kyle. I don't dream anymore; I have nightmares. The nightmare that scares me the most isn't only in my head. It is real. The nightmare, you leaving me. I love you Rikki.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,<br>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
>I'm falling to pieces"<em>

Dear Zane,

I don't know what to do. You always were the best part of me. You were a big part of me. You were the glue that kept me together. I can't find the words to say to you. You say, "Hey," when we pass, but nothing more. I pretend not to hear and keep walking because I'm afraid if I say anything, I'll end up in tears. Because you, my strength and glue, are gone, I am breaking into a million little pieces. I am nothing without you Zane. I love you.

Love, Rikki

* * *

><p>Dear Rikki,<p>

Please tell me what to do. I lost a huge part of me when I lost you. I can't live without you. I am not me without you. I cannot be who I know I am supposed to be. When I see you, all I say is hey because that is all I can think of. I've thought about what to say to you, but every time I see you, I choke. Soon after my heart broke, I broke. I am not myself without you. I am a billion little pieces, not a whole as I should be.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>They say bad things happen for a reason<br>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving"<em>

Dear Zane,

I am trying to see what good came out of breaking up with you. Cleo and Bella keep telling me that there is a reason that we saw you kissing Sophie and I broke up with you. That's nice, but that doesn't help how depressed I am. I find myself crying over you despite their encouraging words. You moved on past me while I'm stuck mourning over the loss of you.

Love, Rikki

* * *

><p>Dear Rikki,<p>

Sophie told me that bad things happen for a reason. She tried to convince me of all the reasons, yet I didn't agree with any of it. They may have been true, but it didn't put my heart back together. You are dating Kyle and have moved on. I'm still thinking about you 24 hours 7 days a week. I love you Rikki.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain.<br>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains"<em>

Dear Zane,

You now have my love and Sophie's, and I'm pretty sure you have Emily's too. You left a trail of broken hearts, yet you have no pain at all. I took the blame for everything. You walked out of the relationship with no blame even though you are the one that kissed her. I have no idea how it ended up the way it did. One day we were completely in love the next we were no longer a couple.

Love, Rikki

* * *

><p>Dear Rikki,<p>

You took my heart, but now you have Kyle's too. You took everything, including my heart, and left. You stuck me with all the blame even though you were the one that grew distant and broke up with me. I can't figure out what happened to us. Can you? I love you Rikki. Please take me back.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? This took me forever, and it's by far the longest one I have written. Pretty soon I am going to go back through some of the older ones and re-write. I have been through honors comp. since I wrote those, and I like to think I am getting better. Please review. Even the smallest, shortest review makes me happy. Even criticism makes me happy.


End file.
